


Always

by Claire_Fucking_Dearing



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Descriptive wounds, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I-Rex attack, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Fucking_Dearing/pseuds/Claire_Fucking_Dearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen gets hurt during the I-rex/T-Rex battle. Claire holds him and cries, realizing how much he really means to her. Fluffy and sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matteww0639](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matteww0639).



> mattheww0629 asked a question---  
> Can you write a story where Owen gets hurt during the indominus/t-rex fight and Claire holds him and cries, telling him that she loves him, but Owen is alive and there are tears and cuddles :)  
> \---------------------------------------  
> This one is for you, Mattheww0629! Enjoy!

Claire's heart tattooed her chest. Blood dripped from a nasty gash at her left temple, streaming down onto her matted shirt and leaving the unpleasant odor of blood and flesh. _Blood and flesh. Soon I won't have any left,_ Claire thinks. A corpse of charred meat and stringy insides. Blood and flesh, blood and flesh. 

It's like a mantra, a nonstop chant running through her head, and she can't think, can't breathe, can't. 

 

 _Blood and flesh._ Claire closes her eyes for one second-- _one damn second_ \-- and the Indominus is crying its final cry. The Mosasaur roars its victory through bloody teeth, little strings of the prehistoric beast's insides hanging out of the water dino's mouth. The mosasaur appears as quickly as it came, emitting a powerful blast of water to drench the scarred island. Scarred with death. Scarred with blood. Scarred with an incident Claire calls her own. She's recked. Blood and flesh. 

"Aunt Claire!" Zach and Grey run over to her, clutching each other as if their lives depend on it. Perhaps it does. And then she's reaching, digging, grouping for comfort, for something to keep her at bay, to calm her storm, _for Owen_... And she can't find him. 

"Grey, Zach, I need you boys to get inside. _And stay there_." Claire told her terrified nephews. 

"But--Aunt Claire--" Grey complained. 

"I'm going to look for Owen. You two are going to go into the research center, call 911, and stay there," She told them through clenched teeth. The boys went inside. 

Blood and flesh, blood and flesh. This was the only thing keeping Claire upright. That, and the small will she had to keep going. It was small, but it was there. _A tiny ounce of hope_. She limped around the park, blindly, looking for something to calm her storm. 

And that something was Owen, he was the sea and she was the storm; only they know how to control the tides. 

 

And her Sea was lying facedown on the pavement, a pool of blood surrounding his idle body. 

"Owen.." Claire gasped and ran over to him. She inspected his back, then flipped him over onto his back. She emitted a series of choking noises when she saw the front of his body. 

Owen's face was covered in blood. His right arm was missing a hell-load of flesh, letting Claire see part of bone, scarlet liquid and puss clotting the skin tissue. And his stomach-- Claire gagged profusely and vomited all over Owen's unconscious body at the site of his chest. Purple-and-red blood surrounded his abdomen, where a deep cut about the size of her palm lay. Stringy bits of blood and flesh hung out from the wound like branches from a tree. It looked as if he was mauled. 

 

And her Owen-- her poor, brave, selfless Owen-- was on the verge of dying, unknown to the world, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

'Blood and flesh,' Claire thought. She now knew what this meant. She pulled Owen onto her lap, clutching his limp body while rocking back and forth. 

"Owen.." Claire sobbed. "Owen, Owen, Owen.." She felt bile rising in her throat. She swallowed. Hot, salts tears ran down her cheeks and onto Owen's leg.

"What the hell did you do this time? God Owen, you idiot," Claire laughed, in spite of everything. "You did it again. Protected the flame from the winds around you. Why, Owen, Why?" She was bawling now, a doll of tears, soot, and hysteria.

"I..I love you, Owen. Don't ever forget that... Don't ever leave me, okay soldier? You're my hero. You don't know it, but you are." Claire rambled on, spit and blood running down her chin. 

"Don't go, soldier. I've had way too many losses, Owen. You asked about my family. You asked me about luck. I told you I didn't believe in that stuff," She paused, oblivious to her brown-haired-nephew watching he carefully.

"Well, my mother got sick when I was 2. Karen told me to hold on to luck. My mom died 2 days later.

Then my grandma got cancer. My grandpa said, 'Luck 'll cure here, Claire-Bear. Just you watch.'. Her heart stopped moments after.

I stopped believing at 12. I told my dad on Christmas that I didn't believe in luck. He said that luck isn't something you believe in. It's someone."  Tears fell freely down Claire's bloody face. Hysteria was causing her to tremble and spasm wildly. But she kept going. 

"I want to believe him so, so badly. And if I do, will it help you?" She asked. 

No reply. 

"Will it?!?" She screamed, yelling at Owen's motionless face. 

Seconds ticked by. Finally, _finally_ , Claire said, "Can you be my luck?" After an oblivion of time, Owen winced in pain and took Claire's hand. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Red." he said. He groaned as pain shooted up his arm. Claire's trembling became more violent. 

"Hey, Claire, look at me," Owen demanded weakly. It took everything he had to try not to cry out in pain. Claire met his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised. His eyes started to droop. 

Claire muffled a sob. "Stay with me, soldier."

 

Owen closed his eyes and replied, "Always."


End file.
